


Shadowfall

by TopsieTurvy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Happy ending though, Shadow legends are mean :(, Shadowfall, Torture, Trigger warning I guess, shadow legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopsieTurvy/pseuds/TopsieTurvy
Summary: Mirage doesn’t remember going into this game. It’s strange, but he has more pressing matters to think of right now, like why the legend he had killed only 10 minutes ago was standing right In front of him...





	Shadowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic because I was inspired! Big thanks to my sister for being my beta reader!

“H-hound?” The trickster frowned. Initially, he had been happy to see a familiar face... well, mask, in the game. The match he was in was... really strange. He didn’t remember anyone telling him that there was going to be a night match, or any match at all. Come to think of it, the last thing he remembered was going to sleep. It was strange to just lose time like that... maybe he should talk to someone after this.

So far, he had defeated Octane, after the speedster attempted to rush one of his decoys (A classic bamboozle, made much more effective due to the low light) in artillery, and then Bloodhound when they met in airbase and the hunter had tried to eliminate him. It was jarring to kill the two, but he was jumpy and really didn’t want to take any risks.

This was why it was so confusing that he was suddenly face to mask with the same hunter he was sure he had eliminated no more than ten minutes ago. 

Their eyes glowed, as if they had activated their ultimate, but... they looked different. Their form was dark, the edges of their body fading in and out of existence like a broken decoy. Sparks of orange and red danced round them like embers from a fire, making them stand out in the candlelit house where he was effectively cornered. The not-hound twitched sharply, making Elliott jump. He tightened his grip on the wingman until his fingers ached. He didn’t want to show fear, but god was he terrified right now.

He took a step back, back pressing against the wall behind him. Big mistake. The Bloodhound in front of him took another step forward in response, maintaining the same too-close distance to the trickster. “Come on, Hound... it’s me! Mirage..?” He laughed weakly, holding his hands up in defence. The shadow growled. Well, that wasn’t the response he was aiming for. 

He slowly felt his heart rate increase, fight or flight kicking in as adrenaline forced its way through his veins. He swallowed, taking a breath before asking “S-so how did you respawn? I thought this was solos match?” No response, so he continued “So what’s with the new look? It’s kinda weird looking, don’t you think?” Another rumbling growl. Ok, too far. Backtrack time: “Ok. Sorry. Is... is this because I killed you..? I’m sorry, ok? You surprised me! I didn’t want you to kill me, so I... uh, y’know...”

The shadow began to get closer, slowly, like a predator approaching its trapped prey. It made sense, really, as it was exactly what it felt like was happening.

“Sorry! Sorry. You know how I am, ‘hound? Haha! Stupid Mirage, right? Please don’t hurt me!” He wheezed, his heart in his throat. He heard footsteps above him, and it seemed that bloodhound did too. Someone had obviously come in through the open door on the floor above. The bloodhound in front of him stopped their approach, head snapping upwards to follow the sound. The feet were fast, and had a faint metallic clank accompanying them. Pathfinder? Maybe the robot would help him! His relief was short lived as the mystery legend made their way down the stairs.

It was... octane? Their goggles glowed bright orange, just like Bloodhounds, making mirages blood run cold as they focused directly onto him. Two of his friends back from the dead? This was definitely not just a coincidence. 

The runner growled lowly, before attempting to pounce upon the trickster. It was the Bloodhound in front of him who intercepted them, tackling the former speedster into one of the walls with a hiss.

They growled and snapped as they circled each other, before the not-Bloodhound’s suddenly clawed hand made contact with the side of not-Octanes head. The two flew into a frenzy, animalistic screams and clawed hands filling the space in front of him until, in a spectacular show of strength, the Bloodhound picked up Octane and threw them into a wall, this final act of aggression enough to force Octane into silent submission. 

Mirage took a deep breath, his hands shaking as he raised the gun towards Bloodhounds back. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, The hunter whirled around, pouncing upon Mirage like a wolf. White hot pain crackled through his body as claws pierced the soft flesh of his stomach, slicing through his skin like a hot knife through butter.

A broken shriek forced its way out of his throat as a sick gurgling sound emanated from the being hunched over him. He could feel blood pooling around his torso as the not-Bloodhound leaned their head closer to his, muttering “revenge is sweet, is it not, félagi?”

Their voice was different too. It was airy and strained, like they had to physically restrain themselves from killing him in the instant. Octane had apparently reappeared, standing ominously next to the Bloodhound, looking down at the bleeding legend with an almost apathetic glare. Bloodhound growled, digging their claws further inside of him, making yet another screech of agony fly from his cracked lips. A breathy sigh of contentment left the Bloodhound on top of him as they’re continued to open up his lower torso, Mirages pleas and cries slowly lowering in volume until they were nothing more than pitiful whimpers as he realised that no one was going to come. No one was coming to help him. His vision blurred, eyes closing as his head lolled to the side. It was too much. Too much pain. He just wanted it to stop.

Sparks of white danced behind his eyes as a firm smack made contact with his cheek. He whined quietly, the two beings making a strangled laugh-like sound in response. He probably sounded so weak...

Yes, he knew that death wouldn’t be permanent here, but god did he suddenly wish it was. He didn’t know if he could ever look at his two former friends the same after this. The hunter, who he had thought was so respectful in their kills, and the speedster, who he had spent many an evening with (often at his bar, after a game), both close friends he has thought of so highly, now torturing him. Drawing out his death. Watching him suffer. Laughing at his pain. Making him scream for their enjoyment.

There were many questions he wished he could get the answer to, but his mind was clouded by pain, and he was dizzy from the loss of blood. All he wanted was for this to just be a bad dream. For him to wake up in his own bed, surrounded by his own memorabilia and loving letters from his fans. He wished it would all just go away...

In the back of his mind, he registered the firing of bullets, and the sound of firm feet on the wooden planks of the floor. Anguished hisses as the pressure disappeared from his legs and the presence beside him faded into nothing. He could feel someone pat the side of his head, calling his name in a fuzzy, far away voice. He could feel a needle pierce his skin, and clarity slowly be restored to his mind as what was apparently some sort of syringe worked it’s magic on the gaping hole in his abdomen he could feel clarity return to his mind. 

His eyes opened. 

“Lifeline?” He wheezed, squinting slightly as he stared up at the field medic above him. 

She nodded, chuckling “seems like I got here just in time, huh?”

Straightening up, she offered a hand to help her new teammate up. He took it, slowly rising to his feet. Apparently he wasn’t the only one lifeline had found. Wattson, Caustic, and Bangalore stood with her, every one of them wearing the same strained, almost fearful expressions as they watched the doors and windows around them. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” mirage asked, frowning deeply.

“No clue, but I do know we gotta keep on movin’. They travel fast, and they’ll be back sooner than you think.” Lifeline frowned, reloading their gun.

Bangalore crouched, slowly opening the door in front of her. An animalistic roar echoed from a nearby room, and the sound of a door being torn away from its hinges filled the air as a shadowy figure shot from a house, straight towards the group. A short burst of bullets later, the being faded into black dust. 

“Wh.. how did you kill it so fast?” Mirage frowned

“They’re fast, but weak. One shot from a peacekeeper is usually enough to take ‘em out” Bangalore shrugged.

The group started as they heard the sound of their maps being updated. 

“A dropship? They must be here to rescue us!” Wattson gasped, her face lighting up with hopeful joy.

“It seems it will not be arriving for another minute... how unfortunate.” Caustic frowned, shaking his head.

“Well, I think it would be a good idea if hole up in bunker, y’know? It’s nearby, and we could watch both sides easily.” Mirage suggested, pointing to their suggested destination on his map “the dropship is landing just outside, too.”

There was a nod of silent agreement, and the group began their short approach on the landmark. A trademark hiss was heard as a shadow burst from a bush, apparently having been waiting for them to get close enough so they could attack. The being only had enough time to take one hit at one of his allies before they were taken down by Caustics peacekeeper, but it was more than enough to completely shatter Wattson’s armour. The group redoubled their efforts on getting inside, holstering their guns so they could run faster, the threat of attack in such an open area becoming much more real the longer they stayed outside.

Once inside, the process of barricading the hallways quickly began. It took only a short amount of time for wattson to bar off the halls, and for caustic to hide his traps around corners and inside rooms. The group sat in silence, tension thick enough to cut with a knife as they waited for the dropship to appear. A door opened at one of the ends of the hallway, making them jump out of their tense stillness and into action.

The telltale sound of growling slowly began to fill the halls as their former friends scampered towards them, hissing and snapping as they came to a firm halt at one of wattsons fences. The room was silent for only a few seconds, legends staring up at the shadows, and the shadows staring right back at them. Suddenly, the monsters began climbing up the walls, using the newly gained height to leap over the barriers. 

Just as the first of the shadows got onto the other side, height pitched beeping could be heard as the air filled with sickly green smog, the ones that had gotten over dissolved in an instant, their anguished shrieks fading with the gas as the other shadows descended upon the group.

As luck would have it, the dropship had finally arrived, their maps pinging its location onto their screens. This seemed to only aggravate the shadows further, making their aggression grow, some shadows pushing others into Wattsons fence in their haste. 

“We gotta go!” Bangalore frowned, dodging out of the doorway closest to where the dropship sould be. “Anita, wait!” Lifeline yelled as the soldier flung open the door.

Bangalore was instantly tackled by a shadow that had been waiting outside, her gun falling from her grip and skittering away from her. “Shit! No!” She growled, wrestling with the shadow before being hit again, knocking her down. The ghostly wraith above her chuckled, raising a claw to deliver the final blow, when a gunshot suddenly rang out.

The room was silent, save for huge faint growls and hissing of escaping gas, until Mirage breathed a deep sigh of relief. He lowered his wingman, stepping to the side to allow Lifeline to help Bangalore up. The mix of the humming of the dropships engine and the ever nearing pack of shadows reminded them of the severity of the situation, so the group took this precious moment of freedom to run to the ship.

Mirage stopped at the doorway, taking a deep breath. Something was... off. There was something waiting out there. Something waiting for him. He took a step back, waiting a second before running out to meet his friends, when a dark streak slammed into his side. 

“Mirage!” Wattson shrieked, their eyes widening with shock. 

Bloodhound growled lowly, raising their clawed hand as they muttered “hefnd er mín. Say goodbye, félagi.” They brought their claw down, going straight for the tricksters neck, when...

“I must admit... I may have tricked you.” A voice sighed, as the Elliot beneath the hunter dissolved into nothing. They roared furiously, whirling around and lunging for the ship, but they were too low to do anything but snap at the surviving legend’s feet, stretching their claws up to scratch the underside of the ship, but missing by a hair every time.

The doors closed, and the engines roared as the craft took flight, gaining altitude as the group cheered and laughed, pumping their firsts and hugging one another. They had survived this hell, and would all easily agree that they’d be happy to never see another one of those shadowy clones of their friends ever again.

“Whuah!” Mirage yelled, flailing slightly as he came back to consciousness. He was in his room again... wasn’t he just in the ship..? 

He rolled over sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his alarm clock. ‘08:35’ blinked on the screen. Morning? Did that mean that that whole game was a dream?

“Geez, maybe I do need a holiday...” he sighed, shrugging off his blankets. His stomach groaned loudly, voicing its complaints about the lack of food being provided. He pulled off his nightwear, changing quickly before going into the lounge. A few other legends were up as well, but the room was uncomfortably quiet. He slowly looked to each of his friends, concern plastered onto his face, when a body suddenly made contact with his. Octane yelped loudly, jumping back. The younger legends body was tense, as if he would run at any second.

“H-hey, guys. Why’s everyone so... jumpy? You have a rough night or... did you...wait.... no... did you guys...” mirage trailed off, his frown deepening as concern filled his voice.

“Have a bad dream..?” Wraith muttered, looking up at the other legend with tired eyes.

“Yeah...” he breathed.

Maybe it wasn’t as much of a dream as he had thought...


End file.
